Electrical equipment such as, for example, relays, circuit breakers, electric meters and transformers, are typically housed within an enclosure such as, for example, a housing, such as a box or cabinet, to protect the electrical equipment. Electrical equipment can be held in load centers that include electrical busses with conductors permitting electrical current to be carried throughout the electrical load center. Electrical busses may contain features permitting attachment of fuses, relays, switches, wires, breakers, and other electrical elements.
Buildings, such as, for example, commercial buildings and residences, typically have an electrical distribution center with one or more enclosures, such as, for example, cabinets, which house electrical equipment (e.g., without limitation, switchgear devices; relays; electric meters; transformers).
For example, meter centers are used for metering electric power delivered to multiple locations from a common system. Typically, the meter center includes an upright cabinet forming an enclosure with meters and associated disconnect switches. The meter center can include a plurality of meter compartments, with each meter compartment typically containing one meter corresponding to one location to which power is delivered. A supply bus, typically a three-phase bus having three line conductors plus a neutral conductor, extends from a feeder bus to the meter compartment. The feeder bus is electrically connected to the utility lines and extends horizontally through the rear of the cabinet. For example, tenant buses electrically connect the meter compartment to the location wherein the electrical power is utilized. The meter compartment can have a pair of vertical supply buses, or “line” buses, electrically connected to a selected pair of feeder bus phases. The line buses can include a neutral bus if the meters have a neutral connection. A meter connection is structured to mount a meter in the meter compartment for each tenant load circuit and electrically connects the meter to the supply buses and the tenant load buses.